


Bright Fire

by chloebeale



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of Myrtle, Misty buys Cordelia some Valentine's gifts and writes her a heartfelt card to express her feelings. Written for the first Foxxay Fanfic Challenge over at tumblr (http://foxxayfanficchallenge.tumblr.com), and won! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Fire

_A rose that will be growing_  
 _In the place where I have hidden_  
 _It is washed by love and suffering_  
 _That my love has colored in_

Misty stepped through the front door, clutching the things she'd purchased with the redheaded woman's help.

She looked into the living room but it was empty, so she followed the sound of voices and found a few of the girls in the kitchen. None of them were the one she was looking for.

"D'ya know where Miss Cordelia has got to?" She asked them as soon as she walked in.

Madison laughed cruelly when she heard her and saw what Misty was carrying.

"You got roses for your lesbian lover on Valentine's day?" The blonde mocked.

Misty's gaze settled onto the floor. Her cheeks burned.

"Shut up, Madison," Zoe kicked the actress under the table, "Misty, I think it's nice you're trying to cheer Cordelia up on her first Valentine's Day without her husband. I saw her upstairs earlier. She's probably in her room."

With a nod, Misty thanked Zoe and headed upstairs. She nervously kept hold of the bouquet and the gift bag of other items, ascending the stairs carefully as she tried to think of what she was going to say.

Her voice was unsteady as she called Cordelia's name in the hallway. Misty couldn't help but be worried that the other woman would be bothered by her gifts instead of pleased by them like she'd hoped.

The tall woman with the mismatched eyes emerged from her bedroom.

"Yes, Misty? Is there something I can help--" she stopped when she saw the things the younger woman carried, "What's all this?"

"For you. They're for you, Miss Cordelia."

Misty moved forward and held out the rose bouquet. It was a typical present, Myrtle had assured her. She'd never bought anyone a Valentine's gift before.

With Myrtle and the store associate helping her, she'd managed to find not one but four gifts for her friend. Maybe it was overkill, but she couldn't choose.

Cordelia gingerly took the bouquet of red roses and looked at Misty curiously.

"What are these for?" she wondered aloud.

An anxious smile crept onto Misty's lips.

"Just as thanks for you takin' me in and all. Today's Valentine's day and I didn't want you feelin' lonely and unappreciated, since it's your first since you broke up with your husband. I guess roses don't live very long but I figured we could bring 'em back to life every time they die so they could last forever." Misty studied the other woman's face, trying to figure out how she felt in that moment.

A second later and Cordelia was smiling too.

"That is so thoughtful, thank you," She murmured, leaning down and smelling the roses, "In truth, I had been feeling sorry for myself today."

"I might have got ya a couple other things, Miss Cordelia. I never bought a Valentine's gift before and I just wanted to make ya feel special," Misty explained. She held up the gift bag.

Cordelia chuckled. "Misty Day, you are the kindest person I've ever met. Just let me put these beautiful roses in a vase and I would be happy to open your present. But you really didn't need to go to all this trouble for me. Where did you even get all this?"

"Miss Myrtle took me out to town. She's a real nice lady. I think she understood why I was doin' all this. She cares a lot about ya, too."

The thought of Misty and Myrtle out shopping together amused Cordelia. They must have been quite the pair out there together in the world.

She acknowledged Misty's words with another smile and went to the hall closet to get a vase. Misty followed her into the bathroom and watched her put water in the glass container.

Once the roses were safely on Cordelia's bedside table, the two of them sat down on the edge of the bed together.Cordelia pulled the items out of the gift bag.

There was a heart shaped box of chocolates, a stuffed alligator that made her grin, and a CD of Stevie Nicks greatest hits. She almost didn't see the card.

"Can ya read that later? When I'm not around?" Misty pleaded, "It'd be awfully embarrassin' to sit here while ya read it."

"Sure," she nodded, looking over the back of the CD, "this is really nice of you, thank you so much."

"Miss Myrtle said ya really liked chocolates. They had all kinds a stuffed bears and things, but I liked the gator, reminded me of home. I found the CD and I thought maybe we could listen together sometime."

"I would like that."

Cordelia opened the box of chocolates and offered them to Misty, who declined because they were supposed to be a gift. Instead Cordelia insisted she take one. The two of them sat there munching on the candy together.

A few moments later, Misty popped up from her place on the bed. She thanked her for the chocolate and announced that she was going to take a shower.

When Misty had left the room, Cordelia opened up the card and read it. The front of the card had a picture of a garden on it and the inside was blank. Misty had written her own message in very neat blue ink.

_Miss Cordelia,_

_I hope that I can help make your Valentine's day a good one. The thought of you being sad makes me sad too._

_I got this card because there were some things I wanted to tell you that I couldn't get the guts to say out loud. I think you must be the most beautiful woman in the world. I thought so the first time I met you and I still think so today. You're not just good looking, but you have the most beautiful soul I've ever come across as well._

_I couldn't bear you thinking on a day like today that no one cares about you. I care so much for you. In truth I think I might be in love with you. I ain't never loved someone romantically before but I think that is what these feelings must be. I don't expect you to return my feelings. I just wanted you to know there is still someone in your life that loves you a lot._

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this myself but I was too damn scared to say the words._

_I just want you to know that I'm going to be here by your side as long as you'll have me._

_Love, Misty_

Cordelia looked up from the card with tears in her eyes, having heard the floorboards creaking. Myrtle stood there with a smirk on her face.

"I helped her write that, you know. She wasn't sure how to spell beautiful. It took her a very long time to write it out so neatly, and she was crying when she wrote it. Not unlike you now, dear," Myrtle stepped forward, still smiling, "I think we both know that Miss Day's feelings are returned by you, and that you should tell her so. She bared her heart to you and it's the least you can do to do the same."

"I know," Cordelia answered softly, wiping her mismatched eyes, "I just didn't expect this. I'm overwhelmed. Auntie Myrtle, don't you think that Misty's too good for me?"

"Not at all!" Myrtle marveled. "I think you are just good enough for each other. Perfect, even. Now hurry up and go tell her how you feel."

"I never knew you were such a matchmaker."

"Go on."

With a sigh, Cordelia rose up and steadily walked down the hall to Misty's bedroom. The door was closed and so she knocked lightly. A moment later Misty called out that she'd just be a minute, and Cordelia waited.

Misty opened the door in fresh clothes, her hair wet from the shower she'd taken. She looked surprised to see Cordelia standing there.

"I read the card," Cordelia told her.

"Oh."

Misty swallowed, preparing herself for the worst. She managed a slight smile as she waited for Cordelia to tell her what she thought.

Cordelia came into her room, closing the door behind them.

"I'm overjoyed to find out that my feelings for you are returned. I never expected them to be, and I thought it was silly and irresponsible of me to develop feelings for one of the girls like this. But you're older and more mature than the other girls are. You're closer to my age, and you're so beautiful. I think you've helped me in more ways than you realize. I have no choice but to love you--I've never had anyone in my life like you before. The moment I met you and held your hand in mine I knew you were special. I don't think anyone's ever told you that you're special before. I just want to give you all these things you never had and protect you from the world..."

"Miss Cordelia?"

"Misty, I know you're trying to be respectful, but just call me Cordelia. I think we're familiar enough with each other now that you don't need to use titles."

"...Cordelia?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Is it alright if I kiss you?"

Instead of a reply, Cordelia initiated the kiss herself. She felt a jolt run through her when their lips made contact. Misty's arms circled her waist.

Cordelia had imagined this moment a hundred times over, but she hadn't realized how weak in the knees she would feel or how quickly her heart would beat if this ever happened. In her dreams, Cordelia had always been calm and composed. But now she felt like she was about to fall over.

She pulled away and leaned against the dresser, breathing heavily.

"Is everythin' okay Miss--I mean, Cordelia?"

"Everything is perfect, I was just feeling faint. Kissing you is the most wonderful feeling. I never knew I was missing anything with Hank. I thought I loved him, but that spark, it just wasn't there."

"D'ya believe in soulmates?"

"Of course I do."

"I think you n me are meant to do some amazin' things together."

"I think you might be right."

There was a knock at the door and the two women moved away from each other. Misty's eyes widened nervously and she approached the door, looking at the knob as if it was on fire.

Taking a deep breath, the witch turned the knob.

"Sorry to interrupt, my darlings," It was Myrtle standing on the other side of that door. "I just wanted to inform you that I am taking the girls out for a trip to the movies, so you'll have the house to yourselves for a while."

The older witch winked and closed the door, leaving Misty and Cordelia alone together again.

Once the front door shut and the house was quiet, Cordelia brought Misty into her bedroom. She put the Stevie Nicks album in the stereo and pressed play.

The women found each other tangled in the sheets, their bodies exploring every inch of the other's.

Cordelia breathlessly kissed the valley between Misty's breasts, her fingertips splaying across her lover's back. Misty proved to be talented with her mouth, Cordelia heaving with sweat when she was finished.

She pulled Misty up against her, putting her arm around her bare shoulders and kissing the side of her head.

"Happy Valentine's day," Cordelia murmured against Misty's thick hair.

"Happy Valentine's day to you, baby," Misty grinned, stealing a kiss from the corner of Cordelia's lips.


End file.
